


Dulce Adiccion

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: Un nuevo escenario... Donde Korra se olvida de las relaciones del pasado, aceptando ser el peor avatar de la historia y volviendose una jugadora exitosa de pro control en vez de salvar al mundo.
Relationships: Korra (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Mako/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	Dulce Adiccion

**Author's Note:**

> Un universo alterno de nuevas posibilidades.

Korra siempre odio las responsabilidades de ser el avatar, ayudar a la gente, ser odiada y mada por muchos. Lejos de su familia, vivir con una familia adoptada, el paso del tiempo fuera del polo norte le habia arrebatado a sus padres. Ahora solo tenia a Tenzin y su familia, katara como abuela adoptiva y anterior pareja del avatar aang.

Sus pocas relaciones habian sido un fracaso, siempre lo hechaba a perder y su gran dolor: La Señorita Sato, una chica con enorme influencia y poder adquisitivo. Tan ocupada, tan inovadora, tan arrebatadora.

Lo unico que mantenía a Korra cuerda y en su lugar era fingir disfrutar ser el avatar, entrenar pro-control y asistir al gimnasio. Si no era buena salvando gente, al menos seria buena deportista.

Podia manejar los 4 elementos, tenia la fuerza y la voluntad pero era bastante torpe con los movimientos. Por lo cual entrenaba duro hasta quedar exahusta, noche con noche.

Habia entablado un amistad con varios jugadores de otros equipos y de diferentes lugares del mundo.Aveces salia con ellos a beber algo y platicar.

Cierta noche un joven delgado y de cola de caballo, llamado Terrh , originario del reino tierra y del equipo de los tejones. Le recomendo un te, para no cansarse tanto, ellos lo usaban todo el tiempo.

Terrh: Mira korra, este te nos previene del cansancio, es de una flor que crece cerca del gran cañon.  
Korra: No me gusta el te! aparte rindo bien

Terrh: Te ara mejor, te concentraras tendrás energía y estarás de buen humor, no de gruñona.Entregando unas hojas molidas en la mano del avatar.  
Korra: Esta bien, las probare, pero donde me pase algo, lo pagaras en el torneo.  
Terrh: No te pasara nada, solo hierve y bebe una hora antes de entrar al combate o a entrenar.Ahora sera mejor marcharnos, mañana viajamos a nuestro pueblo.

Despíendose de korra , cerca de la posada donde se quedaba todo el equipo.

Al dia siguiente korra hizo el te, era demasiado dulce pero no desagradable al gusto.Le empezo a gustar y comenzo a probar que lo que decia terrh, era verdad. No se cansaba, rendia mas.Por extraño que parezca el avatar bebía medio litro de este te.  
Cuando no lo hacia su estado de humor era grosero y apático, sin ganas de nada.  
Al contrario de beberlo nada lo detenia y no recurria a tecnicas de avatar.

Varias veces peema, la encontraba en la cocina preparandolo, pero no tenia idea de que era solo que olia dulce, tampoco molestaba a korra con detalles, pues conocio un poco a IROH y le encantaba el te. Asi que penso que korra adquirió ese gusto, en sus entradas y salidas al mundo espiritual.

Un dia korra se dio cuenta que ya no tenia mas te, y sus amigos del reino tierra no vendrian pronto. Por lo cual pidio permiso a tenzin para salir, disfrasandolo como una salida con mako y bolin, sabiendo que era mentira.

Tenzin, acepto y no le dijo nada, solo que tuviera cuidado. Al dia siguiente korra salio de la ciudad montando a nagga rumbo al enorme cañon del reino tierra, mas alla de Ba Sing Se.

El calor abrazador y la poca agua le indicaban que estaba cerca. Atravezando un pequeño bosque se encontraba la entrada al gran cañon. Un joven guia le dio el saludo de bienvenida.

Guia: Hola cansado viajero!!

Korra: Hola, que tal.

Guia: Gustas que te guia por el cañon, para evitar a las bestias?  
Korra: No, en realidad estoy buscando una planta con el que se hace un te delicioso para mi abuelo (Vil mentira).

Guia: mmmmmm, si es para tu abuelo quiza este bien. Es un arbusto que crece cerca de una cueva, a 3 kilometros dentro del cañon. Pero es muy peligroso pues hay buitres araña, lobos leones y serpientes con alas. Solo los contrabandistas armados y jovenes adictos a esa planta entran.  
Korra: Contrabando? Adictos?  
Guia: Si, esa planta hace un te muy rico, pero se usa como estimulante del sistema nervioso, muscular y sanguineo. En grandes cantidades o abuso, puede causar la muerte.  
Korra palidecio un poco, se habia vuelto adicta a esa cosa, pero le encantaba lo que la hacia sentir en el entrenamiento y combate...

Guia: Pero si esta segura vamos???  
Korra: Adelante, solo dejo a nagga atada, le doy de comer y beber.  
LISTO!!!

Descendieron por el cañón con cuerdas, lentamente hasta llegar al fondo, de ahi el guia y el avatar caminaron en silencio, para no llamar la atención de los lobos-leones.El guia señalo una cueva al final del 3 camino de roca, ahi se encontraba un arbusto verde con flores color turquesa con manchas amarillas. Un poco maltratado por el saqueo y su uso.

Guia: Con cuidado y tome solo lo que necesita para su abuelo.  
Korra: aja, si. Mi abuelo.

En lo que el guia cuidaba la entrada korra tomo las hojas que mas pudo y una semilla para poder cultivarla planta sin regresar a ese lugar.

Korra: listo,vamonos. Tomando al guardia en sus brazos y con un poco de aire control, fue facil llegar al punto de inicio.

Guia: Ud es el avatar !!!!!!  
Korra: Si, asi es.

Guia: En verdad necesita esa planta para su abuelo???  
Korra: Ehm....Si. Caminando hacia nagga para regresar a ciudad republica.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Republica....

Bolin: No crees que korra a mejorado bastante apesar de todo, mako?  
Mako: Si, de alguna manera no es tan holgazana  
Bolin: Es buena y mejora.  
Mako: Si eso creo.

Varios dias despues en el gimnasio aparece korra, llena de vida y energia.

Korra: Vamos, necesito mas! Mientras corria alrededor del gimnasio con una larga fila de compañeros detras de ella.  
Sesiones pasaban y se veia que mejoraba considerablemente.

Una noche hablando con una compañera de mako y de la Jefa BeiFong, esta le aconsejo que se metiera a cargar pesos de metal, en el area del fondo del gimnasio, parte a la cual nunca entraba korra pues solo veia hombres enormes y musculosos, entrar y no salir en horas.

Yin: Vamos intentalo, sera algo nuevo para ti

Korra: Nose  
Yin: No perderas nada, dijo guiñando un ojo y encaminandose a las regaderas de mujeres  
Korra camino lentamente detras de ella hasta el cubiculo de regadera donde se metio y dejo la toalla caer.  
Yin: No me acompañas?  
Korra:........  
Sin decir una palabra entro al espacio de agua caliente y yin se abalanzo a sus brazos y comenzo a besarla por todas partes. Apretando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras balbuseaba acerca de lo fuerte ,hermosa y buen cuerpo que tenia.  
Yin: Korra...que brazos  
Korra: mmmmmm  
Yin: Eres perfecta, me gustaria dormir entre esos brazos tan fuertes, acto seguido la empezo a besar mas y mas intensamente, bajo el chorro de agua. El avatar correspondia mas forzado ese acto que de ganas o iniciativa propia. Lentamente korra se separo de su compañera de entrenamiento, salio en silencio y se vistio.  
Yin: Koooorra!!!! No seas cobarde! Regresa!  
El avatar salio del gimnasio con los ojos vidreados, caminando lentamente sobre las calles vacias que la conducian a casa. Apesar de estar separada de Sato, no podia evitar sentir ese fuego por ella, que no se apagaba. Aunque fuera pasar de noche fuera de la mansion sato y aveces ver su auto.  
Su sombra se disolvio despues de atravezar ese lugar.

Korra: Ya volvi!!  
Tenzin: Que bueno, peema y los niños estan dormidos. Me preocupa que te estes sobre entrenando.

Korra: Estoy bien tenzin, te lo aseguro y creo que es lo mejor para mi. Ahora cenare y me ire a dormir.

Tenzin: Descansa pequeño avatar.

El avatar korra sobre su cama, pensaba:  
Mi vida pasada como Aang perdi muchas cosas y personas, pero gane amigos, una guerra y una hermosa familia.

Mi anterior vida como Roku, perdi ami mejor amigo, gane un poderoso enemigo que inicio la guerra de los 100 años, a mi esposa y mi descendencia tomada para el hijo del señor del fuego.  
En esta vida, perdi a mis padres, perdi a mi novia, no puedo salvar al mundo. RAAVA! Soy el peor avatar de la historia.

Entrando a un sueño profundo vio a sus vidas pasadas, reprochando los que estaba haciendo con su miserable vida. De pronto Zaheer aparece y se burla de ella repitiendo: Liberate de las ataduras terrenales y seras libre. Sintiendo como el mercurio o metal liquido entraba en su cuerpo.

Esa sensacion y sueños se volvieron recurrentes en korra.  
Uniendose a una especie de depresión en conjunto con apariciones del estado avatar sin control. Asi como las visiones de "Dark Korra" persiguiéndola y atormentandola que Mako era el prometido de Asami Sato.


End file.
